


Thank You Sakura

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke could not move. Night had fallen. All he could think of was the offer that the four ninjas from Oto had made to him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 12





	Thank You Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the Free Prompt.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke could not move. Night had fallen. All he could think of was the offer that the four ninjas from Oto had made to him. He had known what he wanted for years. He wanted to get stronger, to kill his brother and to avenge his clan. And if Orochimaru offered him all that, why would he refuse ? There is no point in staying in Konoha. Naruto was getting stronger than him and he could not stand it. His decision was made, he was going to follow Orochimaru.

He started walking. The people of the village returned from their work, the shops were closed. His steps led him to a house. It was Sakura's. He looked around and climbed as quickly as possible into one of the trees next to the house. He looked at one of the windows. It was open and the curtains twirled because of the wind. The light turned on and he saw Sakura. She was sitting on her bed and she was holding a frame in her hands. Sasuke remained standing for a few minutes looking at her through the curtains that seemed to be dancing.

By seeing her, the only words that came to her mind were, ‘What if’. What if he stayed at Konoha ? What if he refused Orochimaru's offer ? What if he told Kakashi-sensei or the Hokage what had just happened ? And then, what would happen ? He would stay in Konoha, continuing to train and going to missions with Naruto and Sakura. He would live a peaceful life and he would forget Itachi. No, he would not be able to.

He let his mind wander and he thought of Sakura. She was a part of his team. She was weak and she cried a lot. However, the more time passed, the better he got to know her. He was even beginning to like her. He did not know if he was in love, he felt unable to love, but he had some affection for her.

He remembered that he had been furious during the Chunin exam when these ninjas had attacked her. He had completely lost control of his emotions and if she had not stopped him in time, he could have killed them. It was at that time he realized that little by little she had taken an important place in his life. During the weeks that followed, he thought a lot about her and about their future. He imagined spending the rest of his life with her and it did not seem so bad to him. They could be in love and happy. He really wanted to have that life. He shook his head violently. It was not used for anything to think about all of this. He had made up his mind. He glanced one last time at the window and left.

Once at home, he prepared his bag. He grabbed the photo of Team 7. It was the only tie that kept him to Konoha. His gaze lingered for a few seconds on the image of Sakura. He put the frame on the table and left. He had almost arrived outside the village when he saw her, as if she was waiting for him, as if she knew that he was going to leave the village. He knew it was time for him to break all ties.

‘Sakura,’ he whispered.

_The end ___


End file.
